The face of Boe and me
by Light Goose
Summary: Ianto Jones, junior archivist at Torchwood one meets a giant face on Christams day.


**Hope you like this. I'm not the best at writing romance type things as you cann probably tell **

It was early, far too early for Ianto Jones, junior researcher at Torchwood one, to be at work, yet he was. There were three reasons he could see for this. One: it was Christmas, Christmas it seemed was THE day for aliens to attack, they might as well hang up banners saying 'It's a day of goodwill today- please attack us'. Two: He was sad, lonely and single, therefore he was one of thirty who wasn't away on holiday, drunk or in 'an awkward situation'. Three: things like this just seemed to like happening to him. Some people said it was karma. Ianto just said, 'For what?' So here he was walking to a secure Torchwood archive warehouse in Hammersmith with a massive alien spaceship heading towards Earth very quickly. Fun, fun, fun.

Ianto turned into the correct road and saw the building towering in front of him. It was an old Victorian building with a barbed wire fence acting as the only deterrent to vandals and thieves. Little did they know they would be blown to pieces if they went into a ten metre radius of the building itself. After all, this was Torchwood.

Ianto came up to the big metal gate and swiped his security card over the scanner. It beeped and the door started opening. Ianto pulled his coat tighter around him wondering again why _he _was always sent out on missions like this. The gate opened fully and Ianto stepped into the shadow of the building and was going to start walking towards the door when he saw a shape in the darkness to the left of him. He turned immediately and peered not wanting to get out his torch if he could see it. He couldn't see exactly what the shape was but it was about eight feet tall and five feet wide. It was also a cuboid. And it was breathing loudly. Ianto decide to get out his torch. He turned it on and pointed it at the shape. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was seeing a face in a tank.

"Hello Ianto," said the face in a slow, deep voice but it didn't move its lips. The voice was in Ianto's head. Great. Ianto found it comforting. Then he registered that this… face knew his name. Ianto rubbed his eyes desperately hoping that he could put this on lack of sleep and go home. The face was still there when he opened his eyes again. "I'm real Ianto, I kept my promise. I never forgot you." The faces 'voice' was getting slower and quieter. Ianto just stared at the face. It was rare that Ianto Jones was left speechless but this was just one of these times. There isn't that much you can say to a face that has just said it never forgot you. "Please, say something Ianto," said the face earnestly.

"You're a face," said Ianto.

"Well done. You're powers of observation are as great as ever then." Said the face and it smiled. "No, seriously, I'm standing here talking to a face that knows my name. Oh my God. I'm being stalked by a giant face!" At this the face started to laugh in Ianto's head. It was a loud deep sound and it made Ianto smile but then he remembered he was smiling at the laugh of a face so he stopped. "Can we get away from the fact I'm a face. Even I don't understand how it happened and I'm very clever."

"You're also so modest," said Ianto on autopilot. He just couldn't let a comment like that go unchecked. "Modesty is the one skill I haven't gained with age and I've definitely had long enough," replied the face. Then it turned serious again. "Enough small talk, Ianto I came here to tell you something. I should have told you back then when you were- but oh well. Ianto Jones. I love you," and then the face disappeared. Ianto stared at the space where the face had been. Had a giant _face_ just told him it loved him? He was brought back to reality when he heard a voice in his ear, "Ianto, Ianto can you hear me? What are you doing, we don't have time to waste."

"Oh, right, sorry Lis, it's just there was this face…"

"_Sure_ there was Ianto. Just go do your job okay?" Ianto turned around and put the face out of his mind. It didn't renter his mind until the 9th of July 2009. Ianto Jones died with a smile on his face.

**Hoped you liked this. Please review. I love reviews they make me write better and they make me feel happy.**** Please excuse any grammar mistakes, I have proof read this but I might have missed something.**


End file.
